Freshman year
by Lucky-4-leaf
Summary: i really suck at summaries, but the story is good considering i wrote it in 6 hours. it's about freshman year with Lizzie and her freinds. Lotsa Drama


Freshman Year  
  
Chapter 1  
Contrary to many rumors, me and David Gordon, or Gordo as we all call him, are going out. No, I'm not going out with Ethan Craft (Ooh, he is hot but he is taken by Kate Sanders) or Larry Tudgeman.  
"I can't believe that you stood in for a pop star, almost got tricked by a gorgeous hunk, and kissed Gordo," my best friend (other than Gordo), Miranda said.  
I smiled. "And too bad you were in Mexico City and only got to hear about it through CNN."  
Miranda laughed. "That's not the only thing I saw on CNN."  
I took my ultra heavy history book, and playfully hit Miranda with it. "Okay, but performing at a big awards show in Rome totally makes up for ruining graduation."  
"And Gordo."  
I jumped up. "Ooh, speaking of Gordo." I walked over to my bedroom window, in time to see Gordo standing at the front door. "Just come up," I yelled.  
"You invited Gordo over?" Miranda asked, pouting. "I thought this was our girl's night."  
"Hey, Miranda," Gordo said from my bedroom doorway. "You're back from Mexico."  
"Yah," Miranda replied. "My cousin decides to get married to this guy, which totally upset my grandma. And then, we had this huge family fight. And, by the time my cousin was actually married, I was a week late for school and- hey, stop you guys."  
Gordo and I looked up abruptly from the spot on my bed that we were making out.  
"Sorry," Gordo said, guiltily. He ran his fingers through his wild brown hair.  
"Well, I don't want to spend all day watching you two smooch, so I'm going to be heading out," Miranda said, picking up her backpack and heading towards the door.  
"I'll email you," I promised.  
Miranda didn't say anything, and she just walked out the door.  
"Now, where were we?" Gordo asked. Chapter 2  
Thank god mom and dad didn't know about Gordo and me because otherwise they totally wouldn't have let me sleepover at his house.  
"Where's Miranda?" I asked, walking into Gordo's room with my overnight bag slung over my shoulder.  
"She had to back out at the last minute," Gordo replied.  
Suddenly it hit me; Gordo and I were going to be alone all night. I so wished I hadn't brought my big maroon Harvard tee and my blue pajama bottoms with stars all over them.  
Gordo sat down on his bed, and looked at me. I realized I was supposed to sit down too. I walked over shakily.  
He held up a newspaper. "Guess what happened to dear Paolo?"  
I looked at him blankly, and then remembered. Paolo was. He was Isabella's singing partner. Paolo had tricked me into pretending to be Isabella, so he could make a fool out of her at the awards show in Rome. Gordo met up with Isabella last minute at the airport (after covering for me), and she came to the awards. We made a fool out of Paolo, and I got to sing on stage! "That seems so long ago." I told Gordo, truthfully.  
"I know. Just like the kiss on the roof." Gordo reminded me.  
After the awards show, we had gone back to the hotel that we were staying at in Rome. Gordo and I had snuck up to the roof, where we shared our first kiss.  
Before I knew what was happening, Gordo's lips were pressed up against mine, in a very passionate kiss.  
"Gordo, Lizzie, I brought you some- what are you doing?" We looked up to see Gordo's mother standing at the door with soda and popcorn.  
"And with this kiss." Gordo said. he took a soda and pretended to drink it, and fell onto the bed.  
Gordo's mother smiled. "Ah, practicing Romeo and Juliet are you? Well, I'll leave you two alone."  
I took a pillow and pressed it to my face to smother my giggles.  
"Gordo, that was a great save," I told him.  
"Well, I couldn't very well let my mother know about.us."  
"I know how you feel. They would keep us under their watchful eyes."  
"So, then, this is a secret?" Gordo asked me. He was so close to me that I could smell. something.  
A smile slowly formed on my face. "Are you wearing. cologne?"  
"Um. well. yah."  
"I like it," I told him, truthfully.  
"Hey, don't make fun of me. You always smell like gummy bears." Gordo started tickling me.  
"Hey, stop," I shrieked. Chapter 3  
It was the next day, Saturday, and Miranda was hanging over at my house. I was checking my email, and she was sitting on my bed, reading YM.  
An instant message popped up on the computer screen. Isabella_without_Paolo: Hello Lizzie.  
"Awesome, Isabella's online," I told Miranda. She hardly even looked up from her magazine. So_Yesterday: Hey, Isabella, I love the screen name I waited until Isabella answered back. Isabella_without_Paolo: It is, how you say it, LoL So_Yesterday: ha, so, how is your solo career going? Isabella_without_Paolo: it's going great. which brings me to what I have to say next. So_Yesterday: What's that? Isabella_without_Paolo: All of my fans loved you, and I was thinking you could come and sing at a concert with me in Madison, Wisconsin. So_Yesterday: I don't know. Isabella_without_Paolo: of course you know. And the answer is yes. Your parents won't object, the concert is over Christmas break. I'll call them up tomorrow and ask them myself. So_Yesterday: okay, I guess if my parents say it's okay. Look, I got to go. TTFN.  
  
I logged offline.  
"Guess what?" I said to Miranda. I didn't wait for her to respond. "I'm singing on the stage again." Chapter 4  
"Hey, Lizzie, I need to talk to you," Gordo told me. I followed him to his locker, which was in a hallway we called "Death Valley" because about two people had their locker's there, and none of the teachers ever came by. Another name for it was "the make out hallway."  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
Gordo moved in for a kiss, and we were in a make-out session, when somebody tapped my shoulder.  
I turned around to see Mr. Lewis, the vice principal, and he did not look happy.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, Mr. Gordon," Mr. Lewis said. Gordo and I were sitting in his office. Gordo was slumped in his chair, and I was looking out the window, trying to blink my tears away. Gordo was so smart, and now he would have this on his record because of me.  
"How so?" Gordo asked. I looked at him in surprise.  
"Well, there you were, with Ms. McGuire's tongue shoved halfway down your throat. I would have thought better of you. Ms. McGuire is not the kind of girl you want through high school. She's easy, she'll go for the next guy she sees."  
This time, I was blinking back tears for myself.  
"Now, excuse me as I talk to Ms. McGuire alone," Mr. Lewis said. Gordo walked out of the room.  
"Now, Elizabeth," Mr. Lewis started.  
"L-Lizzie," I stammered.  
"Lizzie, you will have to excuse what I said about being easy. It's just, with a face like that and a body to match, you have to be careful."  
I stood up abruptly.  
"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, to have your body. But, many men like it." Mr. Lewis reached out, and sort of ran his hand across my chest.  
I was too paralyzed to move.  
"Well, that will be all," Mr. Lewis said.  
I raced out of his office. Gordo was waiting for me.  
"What did he say to you," Gordo asked, reaching for my hand. He must have seen the tears in my eyes.  
I pulled my hand away. "Nothing," I said, tears running down my face. "Look, I feel kind of sick, so I'm just going to go over to the nurse's office. I'll see you around."  
  
After the Rome trip, I was an expert at faking sickness. And, I already felt as if I was going to puke, which added to it. In fact, after my mother had come and picked me up, and then drove me home, I ran up to the bathroom and threw up about five times.  
I brushed my teeth, then, I peeled all of my clothes off. I threw them into the hamper. I turned the shower on and lathered myself with soap.  
  
As the cold water ran down my body, I decide that I was going to break up with Gordo. Chapter 5  
I didn't eat at all that night, or the next day. I didn't even have to act sick when my mom came and asked how I was feeling.  
Again, I went back into the bathroom and lathered myself with soap. I scrubbed so hard; my back ached. Nothing I did would wash away that dirty feeling.  
After two days, mom made me go back to school. I ignored Miranda and Gordo as much as I could. I thought I had succeeded as I shoved my books in my backpack at the end of the day.  
"Lizzie," I didn't even have to look behind me because I knew it was Gordo.  
"I don't have time to talk," I told him, as I slammed my locker and started walking away.  
But Gordo caught up. "What's up with you, Lizzie?" he asked, worriedly.  
I turned around to face Gordo. "I don't want to go out with you," I told him. I hurried away. This time, Gordo didn't follow.  
  
I cried into my pillow for two hours after I got home. Gordo was my best friend. How could I do that to him?  
Matt came barging into my room.  
"Oh, did wittle Wizzie get turned down for a wecord contract?" Matt asked me, in a baby voice.  
I didn't even say a clever retort.  
Matt walked downstairs. I could hear him talking to my parents.  
"I think she's really sick, she didn't even have a comeback for me," Matt said.  
Normally, that would have made me laugh. But, now, I didn't have Gordo and an old man that wore a toupee felt me up. My whole world was closing down on me. Chapter 6  
"Hey, Miranda's here to see you," my mom told me later that same day.  
I heard Miranda come clomping into my bedroom, and then sitting at my desk chair.  
"I heard about you and Gordo," Miranda said.  
My head was still buried into my pillow.  
"If you're so upset about it, why'd you do it?" she asked.  
I sat up, and stared at Miranda. "That is none of your business. And if you don't mind, I would like to be alone."  
Miranda walked huffily out of my room. So, what was the tally now? Two best friends down, none to go?  
  
At lunchtime the next day, I walked down to the tennis courts, which were deserted, and sat down on a bench. I felt terrible. I had driven Miranda and Gordo off, I hadn't eaten anything in days, and, I just didn't feel like me anymore.  
I started sobbing.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see who it was. It was Gordo.  
"Look, Gordo-" I started to tell him off.  
"No, first, I speak. What's gotten into you? I thought we had a good thing going. Oh, and you and Miranda, what's up with that?" Gordo asked, harshly. But, in what he said next, he seemed warm and caring. "Lizzie, I know something's wrong. You can tell me anything."  
I started sobbing again. Gordo put his arm around me, but it felt too much like Mr. Lewis, so, I shrugged him off.  
"I. I have something to tell you. But, you can't tell anyone," I told Gordo.  
"What is it?" he asked, concerned.  
"It's Mr. Lewis. a-after you left, he touched my." I could seem to say it.  
"Lizzie, it's okay, you can tell me anything."  
"He- he touched my chest," I told him. I started sobbing even harder.  
Gordo held me in his arms. "It's okay, we just have to report him to the school board. Everything will be okay."  
"No," I cried. "You can't breathe a word of this to anyone."  
"Fine," Gordo said, reluctantly. "So, do you want to come over tonight?"  
"Gordo, I'm sorry, but I'm not really ready yet. Please just give me some time. I don't care if you date other people in the meantime."  
"No," Gordo said. "If I have to wait one hundred years for you, I'll do it." Chapter 7  
Gordo and Miranda got together to hang out without Lizzie.  
"Has Mr. Lewis. Does Mr. Lewis seem like a pervert to you?" Gordo asked Miranda.  
Miranda laughed, but stopped when she saw that Gordo was serious.  
"He really creeps me out," Miranda said, truthfully. "Like, when he comes into classrooms, he kinda of peers of my shoulder. It's creepy. But, I did hear that he once felt some girl up."  
Gordo almost gasped, but stopped. "I gotta. go home." Gordo raced back to his house. He quickly logged onto his computer, and onto the School District's web page.  
After searching through the website for awhile, Gordo found that a girl had accused Mr. Lewis of "feeling her up" but the assault had been dropped because the girl had moved.  
Then, Gordo found something else he could use. He quickly printed it, and then filled it out, trying to be as neat as possible. After all, the handwriting had to look like Lizzie's.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire, the principal wants to see you," my fourth period English teacher said.  
I walked to the principal's office, glad to get away from class. But, as I stepped into the smirky, wise cracking principal's office I knew something was wrong. The principal, and two men that I didn't recognize were there  
"Hello, Elizabeth McGuire," one of the men said. "I am Philip Chasm, superintendent of the school district, and this is Bob Tort, a school board director. We would like to speak to you about you're accusation."  
I stared blankly at Mr. Chasm. He held up a sheet of paper, which I looked closely at. The handwriting wasn't mine. But, it did look a little like Gordo's handwriting.  
"I didn't-" I mumbled.  
"What was that, Ms. McGuire?" Mr. Chasm asked.  
"Nothing," I said, quickly.  
"Ms. McGuire," Mr. Tort said. "I would like you to know that a security guard at school confirmed what you reported. He saw a tape off of a hidden camera. Mr. Lewis was fired just today. We're very sorry for all of this. And, if you need to speak to the school counselor, feel free to anytime."  
That was it? Mr. Lewis was fired. I could have jumped for joy, although I didn't. I did smile for the first time in days.  
I walked out into the hallway, where I found Gordo waiting.  
"I'm sorry about." he started to say.  
I grabbed him and kissed him passionately. "Thanks," I told him.  
Gordo was dumbfounded. "Hey, do you want to come over tonight."  
"I'd love to," I said. "But, can we stop at the Digital Bean first? I'm really hungry." Chapter 8  
The doorbell rang, and I quickly put the cap on my gold nail polish. I blew at my nails as I ran down the stairs.  
"Hey," Gordo said, as I opened the door.  
"Hi, Gordo," I cried. "Um. come in."  
The thing is, I knew that my parents weren't home, and I was kind of nervous.  
Gordo and I walked up to my bedroom. We sat on my bed, in silence. Gordo rested his arm on my shoulder, and started kissing me. Kissing led to making out.  
Gordo started slipping his hands up my shirt. After a minute, I pulled away.  
"Too. too fast," I told him, out of breath.  
"Sorry," Gordo told me.  
I would have liked to have gone farther, but my parents were due home any second, and if we had gone really far.well, I didn't have protection.  
  
Over Christmas break, I flew over to Madison, and performed with Isabella. It was fun, but I decided that I wasn't going to do it again for a long time.  
"Isabella, I was wondering. if you're not doing anything. Do you want to come and celebrate Christmas with me and my family?" I asked her. "You don't have to, I mean you probably have some celebrity thing going on."  
"Lizzie, I would absolutely love to. Thank you," Isabella almost choked me as she gave me a hug.  
  
"I am so full," I told Isabella. I walked over to my bed, and lay down.  
"That was good," Isabella said. "I have not celebrated at real Christmas in years.  
"Hey, girly," Miranda said from my doorway. Isabella turned around in my desk chair, and Miranda practically screamed. "Wow. this is so freaky."  
"Yes," Isabella repeated. "Freaky."  
"Lizzie, I just stopped by to give you this," Miranda produced a small box out of her purse.  
I handed her a similar box. I opened mine and smiled. "Miranda, it's gorgeous," I told her. I held up the small chain with charms on it.  
Miranda opened hers. It was a black choker with a rose on it. "Thanks, it's really cute."  
"I got it from Rome," I told her. Miranda kind of frowned. "Oh." Soon after, she left. I was confused. After I told her it was from Rome, why did she get all sad? Chapter 9  
Isabella and I were lying in my bed that night.  
"Isabella?" I said.  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering. well how do you know you're ready to go all the way. You know, pass home base."  
"What?" Isabella asked.  
"Well, here we kind of formatted how far you go with a boy into bases. First base is holding hands. Second base is kissing. Third base is well. feeling each other. And home base is." I was glad it was dark so Isabella couldn't see me blush.  
"Ah," Isabella said. "I think you just have to just love this person. Are you talking about Gordo?"  
"Well. yah. I mean, I would like to go. home with Gordo. But, I'm afraid of what will happen if I do."  
"Lizzie, just follow you're heart. Do what you want to do."  
I thought about this for a long time. Isabella was right. Chapter 9  
I shook nervously as I opened the door to the gas station.  
"Why exactly did you drag me here?" Kate Sanders asked.  
"Because," I told her blushing. "I couldn't very well bring Miranda."  
"But why exactly are we at this gas station.?" Kate asked.  
"Because. well, you'll see," I told her.  
I walked briskly over to the personal hygiene aisle.  
"Lizzie you're getting. condoms?" Kate cried.  
I looked around. "Shut-up, Kate."  
"I just can't believe you're going to do it with Gordo," Kate told me.  
"I just think it's time," I replied. I walked quickly over to the condoms and grabbed a box of Trojans.  
Up at the counter, I tried to put the condoms on the counter casually, but I was shaking.  
I thought the salesman might have told me I was too young to buy condoms, but instead, he just rang the box up. "Ten dollars."  
I place a ten-dollar bill on the counter, and took the bag.  
Kate and I walked out of the gas station.  
"I can't believe you actually did that. Maybe our trip to Rome actually gave you some self confidence," Kate told me.  
"Yah," I told her. But, I wasn't feeling very confident right now.  
  
I walked over to Gordo's, and rang the door nervously. I couldn't see any cars in the driveway, so I knew that his parents weren't home.  
"Hey, Lizzie," Gordo said. "Come in."  
I walked into the house. "Are your parents home?" I asked him.  
"No," Gordo told me. "They're going to be gone all night."  
I followed Gordo up to his room, nervously.  
We sat on his bed, and started making out. Gordo worked his hands up my shirt. This time, I didn't stop him. Chapter 10  
"Hey Gordo. Whatcha.Oh my gosh." We looked to see that Miranda was standing at the doorway.  
"Miranda, it's not what you think," Gordo said.  
It was a ridiculous thing for him to say. Our clothes were strewn around on the floor. Gordo and I were laying on his bed, with the comforter pulled over us.  
"No, it's exactly what I think," Miranda said. She rushed out of the room. Then, the front door slammed.  
I turned to Gordo. "Now what are we going to do about Miranda?"  
"I don't know," Gordo told me. "She'll come around."  
  
But she didn't. For the next two months, Miranda wouldn't talk to me at all. Oh, she would talk to Gordo, but not me.  
I started feeling really stressed, and sick. I felt like throwing up all the time. And, high school was taking it's toll on me. It was really stressful, especially when I found out I had to switch from Aerobics to Sex Ed.  
"Today," Ms. Newman, the sex ed teacher, said as we walked into class. "We are going to learning about Pregnancy.  
"First, is symptoms of pregnancy. Symptoms usually occur within two months. Symptoms are nausea, morning sickness, and skipping periods."  
Oh my gosh, that about described my life right now. Did that mean. I mean, Gordo and I were careful, but you never know.  
I raised my hand. Ms. Newman called on me. "Um, I'm not feeling too well. Could I please go to the nurse's office?"  
Ms. Newman wrote out a hall pass for me. When I got into the hallway, though, I didn't go to the nurse's office. I ran out of school, and to the nearest grocery store.  
One box of pregnancy tests was eleven dollars. I bought them, and walked to the bathrooms. The next five minutes was the longest of my life. Chapter 11  
After five minutes, I checked the strip. It had a blue line on it.  
I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I ran out of the grocery store, crying.  
I wandered around for a while, sobbing. I couldn't believe this. My whole life. it was ruined.  
I finally got home, and I told my mom that I was feeling sick. I ran up to my room, and cried.  
"Lizzie, Gordo's on the phone," my mom yelled up to me. I picked up the phone, dreading what I had to do next.  
"Where were you?" Gordo asked.  
"Oh, um, I just didn't feel very good," I told him. "Hey, um, Gordo, can we like me somewhere? We need to talk."  
"Sure, I'll meet you at Swanson Park," Gordo said.  
I told my parents that I was going to hang out with Miranda (I don't know exactly why I lied), and took my time getting to the park.  
Gordo was waiting for me, looking as cute as ever.  
"What the matter?" he asked, concerned.  
I started sobbing. "Gordo. I. I think I'm pregnant."  
"What?" Gordo said. I thought he would be mad at me.  
I shivered and Gordo gave me his jacket.  
"Are you sure?" Gordo asked.  
"Well, I took the test," I told him.  
"But tests can be wrong," Gordo said. I could tell he was as nervous as I was.  
"Well, I could always go to the doctor's and see for sure," I told Gordo.  
"I'll go with you," he replied.  
"You really don't have to."  
"But I want to." Chapter 12  
I told mom that I would be at the mall with Gordo, and we took a bus to my mom's gynecologist.  
I was shaking as Gordo and I waited in the waiting room. Gordo held my hand.  
"Elizabeth McGuire?" a young assistant called.  
I stood up, almost crying. As I looked back at Gordo, his face was white.  
"You can wait in here," the assistant said. I waited in the tiny doctor's office.  
"Hello, Lizzie." The doctor had come in. And he was a.man.  
"Um. doctor. are you going to tell my mom about any of this?" I asked him.  
"No, it's completely confidential," he replied. "By the way, it's Dr. Manning."  
  
Dr. Manning told me to go and wait out in the waiting room again while they processed my pregnancy test.  
"Lizzie," Gordo said. I looked over startled. The whole time we had been here, he hadn't said one word. "What?" "No matter what, I want you to know I'll always love you. and, if you are um, pregnant, than I'll do everything I can to make sure this baby has a father." I almost cried. "Ms. McGuire?" the assistant said. "Yah?" I asked. "You are not pregnant," she said. Gordo swept me up into a hug. I wasn't pregnant. I wasn't pregnant.  
  
"We need to be more careful," I told Gordo on our bus ride back. "No, I think that we need to not go farther than we can handle," Gordo told me. "If we're not ready to have a baby." "We're not ready to. um. ya know?" I fiished.. "Lizzie, I love you, and I don't want you ruining your life," Gordo told me. "I love you too. And I agree," I told him. "So that's settled. We stop at second base." 


End file.
